Time For The Past!
Time For The Past! (過去の時間!, Kako no Jikan!) is the episode 102 of Pirateger. This episode was special episode where used to the past heroes since that is three episodes event. This story will be Dillain as a main character alone who need to change the past for Samuel's history. The first appearance of Final Form is Zeed Mode before he used again in later episodes. Plot Part One In the meeting for lunch, Samuel asking Dillain and his friends that Shadow and the others were fighting each others, so they take their own quests except for Dillain who mourning about Samuel turning into Beast Mode. However, Samuel saying "Don't worry. This is own quest to fight with training or fight any monsters." and Dillain promised which is he thinks to get the past history. At the time, Samuel watched the lunar and see Asami's light before encountered by his son. Dillain tell his father that he need to change the history, but Samuel didn't know about it. Fortunately, Master meeting Samuel who tolds him about change history with his son's idea. Samuel worried about his son because his cowardly personality that cause scared by scary people. But Dillain said that he didn't want to be scared. In the daytime, GokaiLion ready to travel in time to change the history, so Samuel will not able to Beast Form 1st again. But first, he needs to go to the past first, Another World and find the alternate Samuel called Delusion World then go back to Past World. In the Gosei vs. Shinken past, he explains his partner that he needs the change the past, whoever not. Dillain cames the shrine, but Metal-A come and tries to destroy the shrine. After the shrine was protected, he get the blue pot and break free, surprisely, it was Ninjaman and Faraway. She explains that Samuel will be no story after Shinkenger anymore and Ninjaman said Samuel can't be Sentai Ranger, but Dillain explaining his father will still have Samuel's story. He also asking them that his father will be not a "Destroyer of Universes" and have a story back. Suddenly, the robot appeared after she was destroyed in battle. The robot attacking them before Dillain transform to KaizokuRed much as Ninjaman and Faraway shocked because he was the son of Samuel and Eureka. He destroyed the robot with Ranger Lock Cannon Yellow/White combo, but enlarged quickly. He calls GokaiLion and his friends to formed Kaizokujin and beat the enlarged robot. As the past changed, the dimensional portal was begins to warp them to alternate world where the Super Sentai wasn't existed and has no stories about Samuel and the others. Also, however, his Ranger Locks was suddenly disappeared. The mysterious blue-haired girl appeared and revealed that Beasts weren't rise again much as Dillain's surprised. Part Two After Dillain traveled the alternate world called Delusion World, the girl appeared named Hikarimaru at Samuel's son Dillain and revealed Samuel is doesn't have a story and his friends were be not befriend on humans and anime humans. Though Dillain confront her, she comments Samuel has a counterpart named Samuel Daigo, who was Sentai toy maker, not a Sentai Ranger. Dillain going to talk his father's counterpart and went to Delusion World then find the answer of history. He found his father's counterpart at the Akibara Snetai and Rider Shop and has a shop owner named Shirakana Natami and previously voiced of Aoi. Very surprised by Dillain, a shop full of Super Sentai and Kamen Riders toys, also Aoi toys. Natami explains that Super Sentai and Kamen Riders will buy by people, but Dillain asking her to find his father's counterpart Samuel Daigo and she found him at his room where he makes a Super Sentai and Kamen Riders models. Dillain confront his father's counter Samuel Daigo and asking him to say hello. He need helps to change his history, but Daigo was never want to be Sentai Rider, but Dillain tried to tell him to become first Sentai Rider and befriend the anime humans. However, he against that Sentai Rider was no such thing as well the anime humans. He go out of the shop and never come back, but he tried to explains becoming Sentai Rider. He yelled at him that Sentai Rider was no such things as Sentai Rider. Natami scolds him that Dillain makes cry like a childish boy. Daigo apologize Dillain for being such as rude and he said alright. He asked him what is "Sentai Rider", Dillain explains that was combination of Super Sentai and Kamen Riders. He going to make a newest type of Sentai/Rider toy like his father. After he finished his making, Dillain models ten past heroes with Super Forms and Final Forms. He going to train how to become a first Sentai Rider then he accept his training. Meanwhile at the present, Samuel wondering how Dillain going to change the past. The alarm goes suddenly off and learned something very bad is happening then someone traveled to different time and computer screen is on, however, shocked is going after his son. At the training ground in Delusion World, Daigo successfully complete his training. Unfortunately, the skeleton scared Dillain, however, he know about his fathers' friends were dead after the war. Daigo completely shocked at the skeletons after Human/Anime War. However, the unknown enemy arrived back to Delusion World before he sent Crabipon, a alternate Lemcrab. Crabipon explains that other worlds which is came to destroys three planets (Haruharu Planet, Machino Planet and Globapo Planet). Dillain gets angry at the alternate Lemcrab before the unknown enemy arrived at the ground then revealed they didn't go to forbidden worlds and accept to defeat them. Dillain explains the forbidden worlds was full of nasty creatures, so his father used negative barrier to prevent the creatures go to their worlds. The unknown enemy was named The Space Delusion Army and the leader was, found shocked is Beast Unknown: Alibus and her two crews were Toadman and Hazardman. He transformed to KaizokuRed and tried to defeat Alibus, but he was beaten before used Super Form and firing with Ranger Lock Cannon called Single Shot Strike. However, she still able to beat his Super Form and completely change back to his Main Form. Before she finish them off, the mysterious Sentai Rider called Habiki Rider appeared and slash the Crabipon on him. They retreated afterwards, her powers was wears off and turns out to be doll-like Yuru-Sanae. Dillain notice say "That's it! I'm used my Ranger Lock to form her.". He transforms her into anime figure-like Yuru-Sanae. Part Three When Sanae was summoned, Daigo explains all Human and Anime Worlds will be no existence of each worlds. But, Dillain say it's okay to being the Sentai Warrior before he can become fully Sentai warrior. Triva *The reappearance of Samuel's friends was Ninjaman, Faraway and his other friends. *The first appearance was Sanae, Dillain's babbling Delusion World being. *This episode was first and only time Dillain's Super Form was defeated. *Dillain saw his past father battling Shadow as a hedgehog before he killed him. He thinking Samuel was protect his friends because his behavior. As Shin-chan trust villain in the movie Samuel vs. Dangadora World, Samuel would anger and depressed then never forgive him again. Mika revealed that was Samuel's behavior cause protection or love caring. Category:Episodes